


Pineapples

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's changing his mind about pineapples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a massive amount of stress. Nothing I should be working on, but I couldn't help but need the break for something completely opposite of stressful and unhappy.

Danny might have to revise his opinion on pineapples.

Sure, they were still everywhere and in everything on this rock. They were still prickly and sour, still represented a lot of what was wrong with this tropical paradise. And he'd read about someone ending up in the hospital after one had flown off a truck and smashed through their windshield.

But.

Steve was digging into a bowl of them, not bothering with a fork, just picking up pieces with his fingers and popping them in his mouth, sucking the ends of his fingertips to get the juice off....

"Danno?"

Danny blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"I said you look hungry." The amusement on Steve's face made Danny wonder how many times Steve had said it. "Want some?"

"No!" Danny said, too quickly. "I mean, no, thanks. I'm good."

"Seriously, man, you were licking your lips."

He was? Fuck. "I can't help it they're dry. How a rock surrounded by water can be so dry at the same time I will never understand."

Steve was all but openly laughing, and Danny had a feeling Steve could see right through his lie. Thank God for the completely solid table hiding his somewhat bulging pants. "They're juicy," Steve said enticingly, picking up a pineapple piece and holding it out. Between those fingers that he'd just been sucking on. "Might help."

For one of the few times in his life, words failed Danny completely, and he felt himself move forward without even thinking about it, leaning across the table, mouth open wide, taking the pineapple into his mouth, along with Steve's fingers up to the first knuckle. 

The tanginess of the fruit combined with the salty warmth of Steve's fingers, and Danny found himself definitely revising his opinion on pineapples. Combined with the right tastes, they were amazing.

He saw Steve lick his own lips, slightly parted, as if he was having trouble breathing. "See?" Steve said, his voice hoarse, his tone making it obvious he wasn't just talking about pineapple.

Danny sat back in his chair, eyeing Steve through heavy-lidded eyes. "I'm starting to see the appeal," Danny said, his tone matching Steve's. "Might need to try a few more, though," Danny added as he shifted to allow more room in his pants. "Just to be sure."

Steve's lips curled up at the corners, slowly growing into that goofy grin Danny didn't see nearly enough of. "I have some chocolate syrup inside," he said, jerking a thumb towards the house. "Gets a little messy, though. Might need to take it upstairs."

"I like messy," Danny said, standing up. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
